9 Meses
by PinkMermaid07
Summary: Kai y Aichi esperan a su primer hijo, en esta situación no todo es tan lindo como te lo ponen en los comerciales, pero pronto se darán cuenta de eso. Este es un fic de cómo se comportarían ambos desde mi punto de vista.
1. PRIMER MES

_Holi, no me apedreen xDDD ya se que tengo el otro fic recién con un solo cap pero eso de escribir en un cuaderno mientras andas en la universidad es una locura xD después da flojera pasarlo a la laptop, eso es lo que esta pasando con Aprendiendo a amar, varios capítulos hechos pero ninguno pasado a la laptop. mátenme _ aparte estuve casi a punto de morir (que exagerada) y los profes me odian por haber faltado por estar malita u_u en fin, lo único que falta es pasar las cosas a la laptop y podre actualizar más seguido, este fic lo estuve haciendo en la universidad, en esas clases donde te permiten usar laptop y en lugar de estudiar andas tecleando como una demente xDD tengo dos historias mas en proceso por si les interesa y en estos días estaré pasando lo que tengo ya avanzado de Aprendiendo a amar así que no me olviden que aun se publicara n_n, sin más que decir les dejo este pequeño hijo, nacido en las aburridas clases xDDD_

_Cardfight Vanguard no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, hace rato que Kai le hubiera dado duro contra el muro a Aichi (para disfrute de todas las Kaichi lovers w)_

_Pareja: Kai x Aichi_

_Advertencias: Solo la mención del Mpreg y un cachito de amorsh xD, al que no le guste, no lo lea por favor, en cambio si te gusta imaginarte a un Aichi con pancita, eres mas que bienvenida n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMER MES<strong>

"_En este primer mes quizás hayas empezado a notar más ganas de ir al baño o te encuentres detestando los olores de algunas comidas que antes te gustaban. Ahora o durante las próximas semanas empezaras a sentir nauseas que muy probablemente terminen en vómitos._

_El minúsculo embrión se abrirá camino en tu interior hasta lograr implantarse por completo y crecerá día a día…"_

Escucho unas llaves abriendo la puerta de la casa y al instante pudo escuchar las voces y risas de su adorable pareja y su mejor amiga, Tokura, como solía llamarla a pesar del tiempo que llevaba conociéndola.

Con una velocidad propia de él, oculto el libro que estaba leyendo en el armario, entre sus pertenecías donde sabía que su pareja jamás se atrevería a buscar algo sin antes decirle a él. Arreglando sus ropas un poco, ya que se encontraba recostado sobre la cama que compartía con su novio, salió de la habitación con su aspecto neutral de siempre y se dirigió a la cocina que era el lugar de donde se escuchaban las voces.

-Kai-kun, aquí estabas- escucho la voz de su novio peli azul.

-Toshiki, ya te dije, desde hace dos años para ser exacto, que puedes llamarme por mi nombre- le respondió acercándose a él, a pesar de la presencia de Tokura Misaki quien se encontraba sacando cosas de unas bolsas del supermercado.

-Lo siento- respondió Aichi bajando a cabeza apenado mientras que un adorable rubor invadía sus mejillas –Eh pasado tanto tiempo llamándote así que ya me es difícil cambiar esa costumbre-

El chico de ojos esmeralda sonrió ligeramente y le miro con ternura, esa expresión solo se la daría a él, sujeto su mentón para alzar un poco su rostro y deposito un suave beso en sus labios, el pequeño y corto beso hizo suspirar al más pequeño, al separarse de él pudo ver de reojo a Misaki quien les miraba con cariño y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Aichi, quien se había distraído por el acercamiento de Kai, pareció reaccionar y volteo para ver a Misaki, inmediatamente se sonrojo por la escena que había hecho frente a su amiga, y tratando de disculparse comenzó a tartamudear.

-Mi… Misaki-san di… disculpa, es… es que, nosotros… ahhh…- al no poder formular una frase completa solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con las manos lo cual provoco una ligera risa por parte de los otros dos.

Kai abrazó a Aichi por la espalda, pegándolo a su pecho y hundiendo su rostro en los suaves cabellos del peli azul.

-No tienes que decir nada Aichi- dijo ella sonriéndole de forma maternal- me gusta verlos juntos, en secundaria todos siempre creímos que ustedes deberían estar juntos y me alegra que ahora vivan como una pareja- finalizo sus palabras sacando las ultimas cosas de las bolsas.

Aichi saco sus manos de su rostro y la miro apenado.

-Y dime Tokura, ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Está bien que dejes a Kamui solo en la tienda?- pregunto Kai mientras se acercaba al frigorífico y sacaba una botella de jugo.

-Sí, todo está bien, él es muy responsable y como yo estaba por acá cerca, decidí venir a visitarlos- respondió mientras se acercaba a una caja, por los decorados Kai supo que era de una pastelería –También quise traer esto para ti Aichi, son esas tartaletas de fresa que tanto te gustan, ¡ah! También traje un trozo de pastel de café para ti Kai, sólo uno ya que sé que no te gustan mucho los dulces- decía contenta ella para luego sacar la tapa de la caja de postres.

El olor dulzón de las fresas y crema chantilly de las tartaletas lleno ligeramente el ambiente, Kai se asomó a la caja y aprecio los delicados postres, pero un sonido extraño le hizo mirar hacia Aichi quien tenía el rostro algo pálido y con una mano cubriendo su boca, Misaki le miraba extrañada al igual que Kai, aunque este parecía más impresionado por la acción del peli azul.

-Otra vez…- dijo en voz baja el castaño.

-Aichi, ¿estas bi…-

Misaki no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta ya que Aichi salió velozmente de la cocina y desapareció por el pasillo izquierdo del departamento, lo siguiente que se pudo escuchar fue un fuerte sonido de alguien regresando todo lo consumido hasta esa hora.

Misaki se veía sorprendida y algo asustada, iba a salir rápidamente para ir con el peli azul pero una mano rodeo su brazo impidiéndole avanzar, se giró para ver el rostro de Kai, pudo ver en su rostro preocupación pero no demasiada.

-¿Qué…- comenzaba a preguntar ella otra vez.

-Se le va a pasar en unos minutos- dijo el con una voz tranquila y soltó su agarre del brazo de Misaki.

-¿Ya había pasado esto antes?- Se sentía preocupada pero la calma que tenía Kai parecía transmitirse un poco a ella.

Kai volvió a tapar la caja de postres, era una lástima que no pudieran comer los postres que había traído Misaki para ellos, luego se sentó tranquilamente.

-Tokura, toma asiento por favor- le pidió calmadamente mientras cerraba los ojos como solía hacer para mantener su expresión seria, no podía negar que estaba nervioso, pero obviamente no lo haría notar.

-Kai… me estas asustando, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto exigiendo una respuesta pero al notar el silencio del chico decidió sentarse como le había pedido.

-No es la primera vez que le sucede esto a Aichi- comenzó el, era difícil decir lo que pensaba, sabía que si lo decía quedaría en evidencia su… activa vida "intima"… pero sabía que Tokura era una de esas pocas personas a las cuales él podía contarle algo así, si se lo contara a Miwa… ¡no! ¡Definitivamente no!, a pesar de que el rubio era su mejor amigo no creía soportar sus constantes comentarios en doble sentido y más en frente de todos.

-¿Qué?, pero eso no es normal, ¿no lo has llevado al hospital? ¿Y si es algo serio?- Le dijo ella alterándose un poco.

-Tranquila- respondió el con su calma y seriedad de siempre, sin embargo se acarició un poco la frente en un claro síntoma de cansancio –No es tan serio… bueno, si lo es…- dijo dejando salir un suspiro –Escucha, tengo la ligera sospecha de que Aichi esta… embarazado- finalizo mirando fijamente a Misaki.

La cara de la chica lucia impactada, su boca comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse en busca de algo que decir ante lo que le había dicho el castaño.

-¿Embarazado?... pero eso significaría que tu… y el… ¡Oh!- un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado la relación de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Mira, si te estoy contando esto es porque sé que eres una persona seria y reservada, eres la primera persona a la que le digo esto- dijo el posando sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha.

-Pero… ¿Aichi lo sabe?, quiero decir, él es el que está sufriendo uno de los primeros síntomas ¿verdad?- pregunto Misaki preocupada.

-Aichi solo piensa que algo le está cayendo mal, creo que por su cabeza no pasa la posibilidad de tener un bebé creciendo en su interior- dijo mientras acariciaba su frente otra vez.

-Debes decirle, si es cierto todo esto debe de comenzar a tener cuidados especiales, ir a revisiones y tener una alimentación balanceada… tienes que decirle- le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la caja con postres que había traído, saco el trozo de pastel de café para Kai y lo coloco en el frigorífico –Es mejor decirle ya, si lo descubre por si solo podría sentirse asustado-

-¿Asustado?- respondió él -¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico que me salvó cuando fui poseído por Link Joker? ¿Del chico que quiso sacrificarse por todos encerrándose muy lejos de este planeta?- termino de decir con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella suavizando su expresión –Pero es mejor decirle, que se haga una prueba y así sabemos con certeza que es lo que pasa con el- le dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico de ojos esmeralda.

-Lo sé, hablare con el esta noche- dijo dándole una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, espero que todo salga bien- dijo cogiendo la caja de postres –entonces ya me voy, le llevare estas tartaletas a Kamui y a su amigo Chrono-

-Gracias por venir- dijo apenado Kai, pero sólo un poco –tenía que decirle a alguien esto- siguió diciendo mientras abría la puerta ya que Misaki llevaba la caja de postres, así ambos salieron de la cocina.

Al salir, vieron a Aichi regresando del pasillo con una mano acariciando su estómago y la frente algo mojada, al parecer había tratado de apaciguar las náuseas echándose algo de agua haciendo que los cabellos de su fleco se pegaran a su frente.

-Aichi, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Misaki acercándose a él.

-Si…- le respondió el peli azul de forma desganada –Lamento haberte preocupado, Misaki-san- siguió sobando su estómago como tratando de calmar su malestar –Creo que algo me cayó mal- finalizo con una sonrisa forzada.

Misaki miro a Kai y este le devolvió una expresión de "te lo dije" mientras alzaba un poco el rostro.

-Bueno, ten cuidado ¿sí?, ya vendré a visitarlos de nuevo- le sonrió ella –Nos vemos-

Aichi se despidió de ella y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Kai para poder descansar un poco

Kai acompaño a Misaki hasta la puerta para ayudarla a salir con el paquete que llevaba.

-Cuídalo, si es cierto lo que dijiste… espero un lindo y sano sobrino- le dijo ella sonriente antes de irse rápidamente dejando a un Kai sorprendido, soltó un bufido y con una sonrisa en su rostro fue a ver como se encontraba su tierna pareja.

* * *

><p>Kai se pasó el resto de la tarde cuidando de Aichi, el ataque de nauseas se repitió una vez más algunas horas más tarde, lo único que pudo darle Kai de comer en lo que quedaba del día fueron unas cuantas tostadas y algo de fruta picada, había leído por ahí que eso ya no le provocaría más nauseas.<p>

No quería decirle, Aichi se veía desganado, suponía que siendo siempre alguien tan enérgico se sentía deprimido de andar metido en la cama casi todo el día, pero debía decirle ya, hacer que se haga una prueba y comenzar a cuidarlo como se debía.

Aichi se encontraba a su lado sobre la cama, viendo un programa sobre un torneo de Vanguard que hubo hace poco y en donde Gaillard había resultado ganador, no había nada mejor para Aichi que distraerse con Vanguard, pero ya era momento de hablar, apago el televisor, desvaneciendo la imagen de Gaillard y su trofeo.

-¿Kai-kun?- Aichi pareció hacerle un puchero a su amante por apagar su programa.

-Disculpa, quiero hablar contigo un momento- le dijo el mirándole tranquilamente, no quería alterarlo antes de tiempo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba de lado, frente a Kai y acercándose a él en busca de un poco de calor, soltando un suspiro de alivio y cerrando sus ojos.

-Quería hablarte sobre esas nauseas que has sentido últimamente- dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar algunos mechones del cabello del peli azul.

Aichi abrió los ojos, algo confundido fijo su vista en Kai.

-Es solo un malestar normal, no creo que sea algo grave-

-Yo tampoco creo que sea algo grave, pero no es algo normal, también eh notado que durante la noche te levantas muchas veces para ir al baño- siguió hablando el castaño.

-Ah, te estuve despertando- dijo Aichi algo apenado. –Eso también me pareció extraño, no es algo que me haya pasado antes, ¿sabes?- siguió comentando mientras se apoyaba contra la cabecera de la cama para sentarse.

-Aichi…- le llamó, haciendo que regresara su atención hacia él. -esos síntomas no son algo de una enfermedad… ¿no te parece que son más similares a los que tiene una… embarazada?- le dijo antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Pudo ver que el rostro tranquilo de Aichi comenzó a cambiar a uno de sorpresa y luego paso a uno de incredulidad.

-¿Eh?... ¿embarazado?... ¿yo?- Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al parecer todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que Kai pensaba -P… Pero, ¿Cómo?... bueno, si me imagino como- dijo luego de recodar cosas que le hicieron sentir un calorcillo interno.

-Bueno, son esos típicos primeros síntomas, Aichi- le dijo Kai acercándose a él y acariciándole la mano que tenía sobre su estómago.

-Tienes razón, yo… en verdad que algo así jamás paso por mi cabeza- decía mientras sonreía, un nuevo color rosado apareció en sus mejillas, al parecer se sentía mucho mejor.

-Ahora que eso se ha vuelto una posibilidad, pene que podríamos ir al médico mañana, ya sabes, para estar totalmente seguros de lo que ocurre contigo- dio un suave beso en su mejilla el cual Aichi recibió más que contento.

-Está bien…- dijo bajando el volumen de su voz, buscando ahora un contacto diferente por parte de Kai quien no dudó ni un segundo en besarle, como podía negarse con lo adorable que era.

No podía creer que ahora estaba en esa situación, parecía que fue ayer cuando se graduó de la secundaria Hitsue, para ese momento tenía totalmente claro lo que sentía por Aichi, quería decirle sus sentimientos, se sentía desesperado por tenerlo, por besarlo, por tocarlo… pero antes quería ser alguien capaz de cuidarlo y darle todo lo que necesitara, por eso decidió alejarse un tiempo, por eso se fue con Gaillard quería volverse todo un profesional en Vanguard y estudiar algo que le diera buen resultado laboral.

En Europa participó en muchos torneos y consiguió muchos patrocinadores gracias a su habilidad y destreza, al igual que Olivier, gracias a ese apoyo económico que consiguió al ganar muchas veces, comenzó a pagar sus estudios y como era bastante conocido y tenía una fuente de ingreso a pesar de ser muy joven, decidió regresar a Japón por Aichi y continuar sus estudios ahí.

Recordaba el día en que regresó, el rosto iluminado de Aichi fue lo único que pudo ver a pesar de que varios de sus conocidos le recibieron en el aeropuerto, pero para el sólo existía el peli azul, esa misma noche en Card Capital, le hicieron una pequeña reunión por su regreso donde también se dio a conocer la existencia de la nueva tienda, Card Capital II, ahí se lo dijo, aprovecho la distracción y alegría de los demás por su llegada y lo saco de ahí, llevándolo a un lugar que ambos conocían muy bien, el lugar donde se vieron por primera vez de niños, sin duda ese era un lugar muy significativo para ambos.

Cuando le dijo sus sentimientos esperaba muchas reacciones diferentes por parte del menor, menos que se pusiera a llorar, debía reconocer que se asustó ligeramente, pero cuando el otro se aferró a su camisa y entre el llanto le dijo que sentía lo mismo por el desde hace mucho tiempo, pudo jurar que se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, que Aichi le correspondiera era algo increíble para él, mentalmente agradeció a sus padres en el cielo por darle la oportunidad de estar al lado de la persona que más amaba.

Y ahora, después de dos años de relación, era bastante probable que tuviera un hijo, un hijo con la persona más importante para él.

Un suave gemido le hizo regresar de sus recuerdos, sin darse cuenta, había despojado al menor de toda prenda superior y se encontraba devorando ese suave y tierno cuello que tanto adoraba. Soltó una risa y se alzó en sus brazos para observar el cuerpo que se estremecía debajo de él, Aichi tenía los ojos entrecerrados y brillosos, la boca ligeramente abierta, soltando leves suspiros y las mejillas teñidas de un bonito color carmín, el menor le miro tímidamente, como siempre lo hacía, como si esa fuese su primera vez.

-Supongamos que no estés embarazado, que solo sea un malestar simple- le decía el castaño tomando una de las manos de su amante y repartiendo pequeños besos en ella -Dime, ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-

Aichi le miro con un brillo especial en los ojos, ese que solo alguien que está verdaderamente enamorado puede tener… y aunque no lo supiera aun, ese brillo era más que especial.

Se levantó ligeramente y abrazo el cuello de Kai, atrayéndolo a sus labios le beso con ternura y pasión combinadas.

-Claro que quiero, Kai-kun- le sonrió y volvió a besar al castaño.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Aichi se sentía mejor y fue junto con Kai a hacerse todos los análisis necesarios para saber sobre su salud, para que le den los resultados completos les pidieron que regresaran en dos días.<p>

Ese día llego y ambos se sentían nerviosos, claramente uno más que el otro, cuando la doctora les hizo pasar al consultorio ambos se sentaron algo tensos a escuchar en silencio todo lo que tenía que decir la doctora.

-Buenas tardes, Sendou-san- comenzó ella con una sonrisa –acá tengo el resultado de sus análisis y me alegra decirle que todo está perfectamente bien con usted…- dijo intercalando su mirada entre los resultados y Aichi.

Ambos suspiraron, bueno, no era lo que Kai había penado a fin de cuentas.

-Todo está perfectamente bien con usted… y con su bebé- siguió hablando la doctora con una sonrisa, mirándoles mientras una pequeña risita salía de sus labios.

Aichi se sorprendió y Kai perdió por un momento su posición de seriedad habitual.

-Felicidades Sendou-san, tiene usted casi 5 semanas de embarazo- le extendió la hoja de los resultados a Kai quien los recibió lo más tranquilo posible.

Aichi se juntó a él y vio los resultados, puso una mano sobre su boca, conteniendo los hipidos por el llanto que se acercaba, pero sus ojos ya tenían algunas lágrimas en ellos, ambos se miraron y sin decir nada, Kai abrazo a Aichi quien sonreía y soltaba a la vez el llanto contenido.

Se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, sin duda amaba a Aichi y este lo amaba a él, y ahora venía una personita que era la prueba de eso.

Una nueva vida comenzaba.

* * *

><p><em>Listo, primer cap publicado, ya pase el segundo cap, pero ahora quiero pasar el cap del otro fic así que hasta la otra semana con este, en verdad yo creo que Aichi seria de ese tipo de chicos que pues la verdad ni se darían cuenta que están embarazados hasta que posiblemente tenga una barriga de 7 meses xDDD y Kai, bueno es Kai, el padre siempre se la lleva fácil, pero el pobre no sabe todo lo que le tengo para que sufra... MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJA ups, perdón, se me sale lo maligna xDDD.<em>

_Gracias por leer_

_Besitos chiquitos a todos, Bye-desu n_n/_


	2. SEGUNDO MES

_Otro capitulo mas w me complico la vida al haber comenzado a hacer esto a fin de año (con los trabajos y exámenes ¬¬) pero no renunciare! xD espero les guste este capitulo, lo hice con cariño n_n, las dejo leer._

_Cardfight Vanguard no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, Kai y Aichi se demostrarían su amor 8 días a la semana :3 (estas loca, la semana tiene 7 días ¬¬) pues yo creare uno mas para que se demuestren mas amor xD_

_Pareja: Kai x Aichi_

_Advertencias: Mucha azúcar, sólo eso xD_

* * *

><p><strong>2 MESES<strong>

_"Uno de los síntomas del primer trimestre puede ser el hecho de sentir un cansancio agotador, del cual la persona no puede quejarse._

_Probablemente antes tratabas de superar este estado, en cambio, durante el primer trimestre, el cansancio podrá contigo y te postrara en la cama sea cual fuese tu voluntad._

_Durante el primer trimestre, estarás en cama la mayor parte del tiempo luego despertaras y le pedirás a algún amigo o a tu pareja que te lleve la cena y a continuación volverás a dormir._

_Los ánimos regresaran a ti y sentirás menos mareos a partir de la semana catorce pero el cansancio volverá para el tercer trimestre…"_

El chico de ojos esmeralda se encontraba leyendo su ligero libro sobre el embarazo (libro de 429 páginas), era bastante tarde, pero una de las constantes visitas al baño por parte de Aichi le habían despertado, al final le dijo que se recostaría en el sofá grande de la sala, su pequeño no replico, sólo asintió y cayo rápidamente en un profundo sueño… otra vez, era tal y como lo decía su libro, el cansancio se hacía notar más en su pareja, el libro que había comprado al notar los síntomas de Aichi tenía bastante información para la persona que pasaba por el embarazo, información que le era dada a Aichi de la mano de su doctora, pero el sólo leía en ese libro la información que creía provechosa para sí mismo, leyó la demás información en esa hoja y paso a la siguiente. Acomodando sus lentes de lectura, volvió la vista a las letras de la hoja.

_**Antojos**_

_"La mayoría de los/las embarazadas/dos enloquece por un tipo u otro de alimento durante un periodo breve, habitualmente algo helado o dulce. Puedes pasar por fases: primero antojos de verduras al vapor, después de chocolate y después de frutas (también puedes rechazar alguna comida que antes era tu favorita) Es mejor reducir al mínimo las cosas de picar que contengan azúcar, pues no aportan energía real y en cambio sí un aumento de peso que no viene nada bien"_

-Aichi jamás comería verduras al vapor solas- dijo Kai en voz baja para sí mismo, mientras sonreía de lado, conocía bastante bien a su pareja, Aichi no comería nada que no tuviera un sabor agradable y las verduras al vapor no tenían sabor alguno.

Aichi tenía casi siete semanas de embarazo, habían ido a consulta con su obstetra, una chica bastante inteligente que le había agarrado cariño a ambos desde el primer momento, ella les pidió una primera ecografía para saber si todo estaba completamente bien con el embarazo.

Le hicieron llenar un formulario a Aichi, uno que para su opinión, tenía preguntas incomodas, hubo un momento en el que Kai noto que Aichi le miraba con insistencia, pero al devolverle la mirada el peli azul volvía su vista a la hoja con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Luego de eso los hicieron entrar a una pequeña habitación, donde el peli azul tuvo que recostarse sobre una camilla, el encargado era un doctor que ellos no habían visto antes, pero los atendió de forma muy profesional, había una pantalla en la pared, justo frente a Aichi, Kai se encontraba parado a su costado, apoyado en la pared e intercalando su mirada entre Aichi y la pantalla.

El doctor le pidió a Aichi que descubriera su abdomen, este obedeció algo tímido y ruborizándose al instante, una vez realizada la orden, prosiguió a colocarle el frio gel sobre su vientre, esto hizo que el peli azul cerrara sus ojos por el frio contacto del gel con su piel.

Kai soltó una leve risa, ganando un suave golpe por parte de Aichi, luego el doctor comenzó a pasar el transductor por su abdomen, de forma lenta, como buscando algo en su interior.

En unos minutos pudieron apreciar en la pantalla a un minúsculo punto que vibraba de una forma rítmica y rápida. Era el latido del embrión, del pequeño bebé de ambos.

-Todo parece estar perfecto- les había dicho el doctor, luego les dio algunas indicaciones extra.

Aichi se sentía aliviado, obviamente Kai también, pero disimulaba mirando la pantalla con el movimiento rítmico de su aún muy pequeño hijo.

-Kai-kun, nuestro bebé aún es muy pequeñito- Le dijo Aichi sonriente, su rostro mostraba ternura al hablar de su hijo.

Kai asintió, mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

Ese hecho había pasado hace unos días, habían estado hablando también de cuando deberían de comentarle todo a la familia de Aichi y a sus amigos, definitivamente sería algo bastante comentado, conociendo bien a todos, lo más seguro era que se emocionaran mucho.

-Kai-kun…- la voz soñolienta de Aichi, con un toque infantil de reproche, se escuchó por el pasillo en dirección a la sala.

Kai cerró su libro y lo puso bajo uno de los cojines, se sacó los lentes para evitar sospechas y se levantó de su cómoda posición en el sofá, Aichi apareció frotando uno de sus ojos y lanzando un gran bostezo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿los mareos otra vez?- Kai se acercó a él y le sujeto el rostro para ver su semblante, parecía estar bien ya que tenía el rostro con su lindo color habitual.

Aichi negó con la cabeza y se acercó a Kai, abrazándole y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Tengo… hambre- dijo bajito el peli azul, Kai sonrió y vio el reloj de pared que había en la sala, eran las 4:35 de la mañana, al parecer era la hora de los antojos, el primer antojo que le pedía su pequeño.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿algo dulce o prefieres algo salado?- Le pregunto acariciando su cabello.

-Quiero… verduras al vapor- Dijo el chico peli azul de manera engreída y abrazándose más a su pareja.

¡Tenía que ser una broma!, muy bien, los antojos de embarazados eran algo que el jamás entendería, rio de manera profunda haciendo que Aichi alzara el rostro para verlo extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto ladeando su cabeza de forma adorable, Kai le miro y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Nada, entonces, verduras al vapor será- lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación, lo recostó y encendió la televisión para que se entretuviera mientras que él iba a preparar lo que le había pedido.

Al regresar de la cocina con los alimentos, no pudo creer la rapidez con la que Aichi devoro las verduras, una por una, sólo deteniéndose para tomar agua. Al terminar, Kai lo dejo recostado con la televisión apagada y al regresar de lavar los platos usados, lo encontró nuevamente dormido.

Se recostó a su lado, por suerte era sábado, no tenía que ir a la universidad o a trabajar, así que podía quedarse en casa cuidando de sus dos pequeños.

Aichi despertó horas más tarde y ayudo a despertar a Kai con pequeños besos en su rostro, estaba de muy buen ánimo y Kai seguía sin poder entender todos esos síntomas por los que pasaba el peli azul, ese día habían quedado en ir a casa de su madre y contarle las buenas noticias, Kai se sentía tranquilo ya que al igual que Aichi, confiaba en que Shizuka y Emi tomarían todo de buena manera.

* * *

><p>El frio de la calle se sentía sólo un poco sobre su rostro al salir del edificio donde vivían, Kai le había obligado a llevar una buena cantidad de ropa para que no sintiera frio o se enfermara, se dirigieron a la parada de autobús con las manos entrelazadas, su viaje sólo duro unos veinte minutos, bajaron y comenzaron a caminar por las calles.<p>

-Kai-kun, Kai-kun- dijo Aichi mientras jalaba el brazo de Kai con suavidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mareado o cansado?- cuestiono el castaño con un poco de preocupación.

Aichi rio bajo y negó con la cabeza, luego señalo en dirección a una pequeña tienda.

-Quiero llevar algo para comer mientras caminamos- le dijo con ojos brillantes

-Así que era eso, antojos otra vez- Kai sonrió ante el efusivo asentimiento de Aichi.

Salieron de la tienda luego de algunos minutos, Kai llevaba una bolsa con algunas cosas y una botella de jugo en sus manos, mientras que Aichi llevaba una bolsa de papel con panecillos rellenos de crema que devoraba de una forma muy rápida.

-Puedo decir… que me da algo de miedo pedir que me invites uno de esos- le dijo el mayor mientras veía lo adorable que se veía el otro mientras comía sus panecillos.

Aichi se detuvo, observo el panecillo que estaba comiendo y luego a Kai, quien lo observaba con una ceja alzada, luego miro que en su bolsa le quedaban tres más, termino de devorar el panecillo que estaba en su mano y saco otro de a bolsa.

-Toma, Kai-kun- le dijo estirando su mano con el panecillo.

-Sólo estaba bromeando- le dijo sonriendo, pero al ver el rostro de su pareja, lo acepto –Gracias- luego deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla y lo animo a seguir caminando.

Aichi le sonrío y siguió devorando los otros panecillos que le quedaban.

Después de un rato llegaron a su destino, Aichi estaba emocionado al ver otra vez el lugar donde había vivido tanto tiempo, era su casa, donde estaban su madre y Emi.

-Estoy emocionado… pero también algo nervioso- le dijo Aichi a Kai, acercándose a él y aferrándose a su brazo.

-Todo estará bien, es mejor decirles ahora y así podemos hablar juntos acerca del bebé que viene en camino- Kai avanzo con un Aichi muy pegado a él.

Con sólo tocar una vez el timbre de la entrada, esta se abrió frente a ellos, dejando ver a la hermana menor del peli azul.

-¡Aichi! ¡Kai-san!- dijo una radiante Emi de 16 años, avanzo rápidamente y abrazo con cariño a su hermano. -¡Aichi, que alegría verte!- soltó a su hermano luego del abrazo y lo vio con felicidad, luego dirigió su mirada a Kai. –Kai-san, que gusto verte- dijo la chica, tomando una de las manos de Kai y saludándole alegremente.

Ambos le saludaron, por alguna razón, a Kai le pareció que Aichi estaba a punto de llorar, pero tenía una radiante sonrisa por la felicidad de ver a su hermana después de algún tiempo.

-Pasen, por favor- dijo cediéndoles el paso al interior de la casa. –Hace algo de frio, ¿quieren un poco de té?- ofreció ella atentamente mientras que ambos chicos ingresaban a la casa, sintiendo instantáneamente lo cálido del lugar.

Ambos se quitaron sus abrigos y cambiaron sus zapatos por unos para estar en el interior de la casa.

-Gracias Emi- dijo Aichi mientras pasaba a la sala seguido de Kai. -¿Esta mamá?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ella salió a comprar unas cosas, ya no debe tardar mucho- contesto ella con una sonrisa –Tomen asiento, traeré el té y unas galletas que justo estaba preparando- termino de decir y se fue en dirección a la cocina.

A Aichi se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra "galletas" y Kai juraría que lo vio dando pequeños saltitos sentado en el sillón.

-Aichi, tranquilo- dijo Kai sonriendo – no queremos que se entere tan pronto, además, no debes comer tantas cosas innecesarias- siguió hablando mientras se recostaba ligeramente en el sillón.

Aichi le miro e inflo sus mejillas con clara molestia por las palabras de su novio.

-¡Son mis primeros dos meses!- respondió el peli azul mientras ponía dos de sus dedos en frente del rostro de Kai. -¡Así que comeré lo que yo quiera!- se cruzó de brazos al terminar con su pequeño berrinche.

-Me estás diciendo que… vas a ignorar lo que acabo de decir ¿eh?- Le dijo Kai con voz seria pero suave, acercándose a Aichi muy lentamente, deslizándose por el sillón hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro.

-¿Kai… kun?- Aichi se puso ligeramente nervioso ante el acercamiento del castaño.

Sin palabra alguna, Kai lo empujo suavemente pero con rapidez, haciendo que el menor se recostase en el sillón. Aichi tuvo que cubrir su boca para no dejar salir un gritito de sorpresa ante la acción de Kai.

-¿Sabes?, tengo muchas maneras para hacer que hagas lo que yo diga- le dijo al oído, haciéndole sentir su cálido aliento. –Pero… eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?- lo último lo dijo con voz ronca y luego paso a lamer suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, Aichi soltó un gemido bajito, el cual trato de cubrir con una de sus manos.

-Kai… kun… es-espera- Le pidió el peli azul al sentir que Kai comenzaba a dar cortos besos en su cuello. –Emi… Emi está… en la cocina- comenzó a removerse bajo el cuerpo de Kai, pero este tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya de manera suave. –No… ¡Ah!- Se cubrió los labios con la mano que tenía libre, pero estaba seguro de que ese gemido había hecho eco en la sala. Kai había empezado a lamer su cuello y eso era algo que hacía que la mente de Aichi se nublara.

Mientras tanto, Kai se había percatado de algo, Aichi siempre había sido sensible en esa zona, pero siempre demoraba un poco en comenzar a soltar esos suaves ronroneos que a él tanto le gustaban, ¿estaba más sensible acaso?... Eso le era muy interesante.

Aichi ya estaba con la mente muy lejos de ahí, la mano que cubría su boca había perdido fuerza y la había dejado caer a un lado de su cuerpo, aunque aún trataba de que los suspiros y gemidos que soltaba no fueran tan sonoros. A Kai le encantaba el suave cuello de su pareja, pero no podía quedarse sólo así, con lentitud, soltó la mano de Aichi que tenía sujeta y comenzó a bajarla lentamente, deteniéndose un poco en la cintura del menor y colando su mano bajo el suéter azul marino, la piel de su pareja se sentía caliente y al tocarlo, Aichi se abrazó a él, empujando la cabeza de Kai un poco más contra su cuello, en busca de más contacto de la lengua del castaño.

Para calmar los gemidos que quería soltar, comenzó a jadear constantemente, abrió los ojos y pudo saber que tenía la vista nublada por la sensación de la lengua y manos de Kai sobre su piel, el mayor dejo de acariciar su cintura y bajo más su mano, rio ligeramente antes de posar su mano sobre la ya notable erección en los pantalones de su adorable peli azul, comenzó a acariciarle por encima de la tela, con movimientos de arriba abajo, podía sentir como Aichi comenzaba a mover de a poco sus caderas, el menor volvió a cubrir su boca con ambas manos, la mano de Kai se sentía demasiado bien y su mente sólo podía ser ocupada por esos ojos color esmeralda que ahora le veían con atención, decidido a no perderse ninguno de los gestos de su amante bajo él… _"sólo un poco más"._

Aichi bajo su mano hasta tocar la mano de Kai sobre su entrepierna, mientras miraba el movimiento que hacía.

"_Un poco más"._

El menor dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los pequeños espasmos en su columna vertebral, avisándole que estaba cerca al orgasmo otorgado por el simple hecho de ser tocado por Kai.

"_¡Un poco más!". _

-¡¿Podría alguno de los dos ayudarme con la puerta?!- La voz de Emi se escuchó algo baja desde la cocina.

La chica tenía las manos ocupadas con la bandeja de té y galletas, iba a abrir la puerta ella misma, pero se dio cuenta que le era en verdad difícil, así que opto por pedir ayuda de alguno de los dos chicos que se encontraba en la sala.

Sin escuchar una respuesta, pronto la puerta le fue abierta por Kai.

-¡Ah, muchas gracias, Kai-san!- dijo la menor al entrar en la sala y comenzando a acomodar lo que llevaba sobre la bandeja. –Aún tenía las galletas en el horno y por eso demoré un poco- sonrío y luego miro alrededor, notando la ausencia de su hermano. -¿Eh? ¿Y Aichi?- preguntó.

-Acaba de subir, dijo que iba al baño un momento- le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Mientras tanto, el peli azul se encontraba en el baño, echándose agua en el rostro y tratando de buscarle una solución rápida al problema causado por Kai y que este no pudo resolver al ser interrumpido por su hermana.

-¡Kai-kun… eres cruel!- decía Aichi, mientras trataba de bajar el calor de su cuerpo con más agua.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Aichi pudiera salir de su "pequeño" problema, regreso a la sala y junto con Kai pudo pasar un momento muy ameno con su hermana, para sorpresa de ella, Aichi sólo comió dos galletas, le pareció extraño ya que antes se había mostrado emocionado al mencionarlas, pero la conversación hizo que se olvidara del asunto.<p>

Paso un rato hasta que escucharon que la puerta principal de la casa se abría con lentitud.

-¡Emi, ayúdame con esto, por favor!- La voz de Shizuka Sendou se escuchó desde la entrada.

-¡Es mamá!- La chica se levantó rápido para ayudar a su madre, pero Kai se paró antes que ella.

-Yo voy- le dijo mientras iba a ayudar a la madre de Aichi.

Emi le observo mientras iba a la entrada y lanzo una ligera risita mientras se sentaba otra vez.

-No es necesario que haga esas cosas- dio una risa cómplice a su hermano. –Mamá lo adora desde antes que anunciaran su relación, Aichi-

Su hermano sonrió feliz, el sabia eso, tanto su madre como su hermana, habían tomado bastante bien su relación con Kai y como decía Emi, su madre quería al castaño como a un miembro más de la familia.

-Muchas gracias, Toshiki-kun- Shizuka venia feliz junto a un Kai que cargaba cuatro bolsas de compras.

-¡Mamá!- Aichi se levantó del sillón y camino hasta acercarse a su madre, la abrazo y ella le recibió el gesto encantada.

-¡Aichi! ¡No te veía desde hace casi 3 meses!- Su madre le abrazo y fue para ambos como si se encontrasen después de mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Kai había llevado las bolsas a la cocina y regresaba con un gesto de satisfacción al ver lo feliz que se ponía el peli azul al volver a visitar a su mamá.

Aichi seguía con esa expresión de estar al borde del llanto, el castaño no sabía si era la completa emoción por ver a su madre o tal vez era algo del embarazo. Emi se levantó del sillón para traerle una taza de té a su madre.

-Me alegro mucho de que ambos hayan venido- Shizuka se separó un poco de su hijo y le agarro el rostro con ambas manos. –Te ves tan guapo… ¡oh!- la madre de Aichi cambio su expresión a una de sorpresa, pero luego le sonrió con ternura, giro para ver a Kai y lo llamo para que se acerca. –Toshiki-kun, ¿hay algo que tú y mi hijo tengan que decirme?- le sonrió también a él.

Kai le miro serio y con una pizca de sospecha, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo… instinto de madre, supuso él. Miro a Aichi y este se veía algo confundido, con esa carita de no saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, le sonrió al menor y luego asintió.

-Sí, hay algo que debemos decirles- contesto el sin titubear.

-¿Qué cosa?- La voz de Emi se escuchó, había vuelto de la cocina con más té.

-Tomemos asiento, ¿sí?- pidió Kai, acercándose a Aichi y sentándose con él en el sillón, frente a ellos, se sentaron Emi y Shizuka.

-Pues, antes que nada, yo sé que ustedes son las personas más importantes para Aichi- comenzó a decir Kai, sujetando la mano de Aichi, quien le sonrió al instante. –Agradezco mucho que ambas me hayan aceptado, y mi relación con el- ambas le mujeres le miraron con total atención. -Sendou-san, usted es quien le dio la vida a la persona que más amo y me alegra que me tenga la confianza como para aceptar que su hijo este conmigo, yo siempre voy a estar con él, prometo cuidarlo siempre- al decir eso, Shizuka asintió feliz. –Yo la respeto mucho a usted, también a Emi- dijo mirando a la menor, quien le sonrió- por eso, cualquier cosa que pase, siempre será comunicada a ustedes antes que a cualquiera- Kai miro a Aichi y este asintió… era el momento.

-Mamá, Emi- miro a ambas, a las mujeres más importantes para él, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo dijo. –Tengo siete semanas de embarazo… estoy esperando un hijo de Kai-kun- había cerrado los ojos al decirlo y sentía que su rostro se ponía caliente al instante.

Emi soltó un pequeño grito de pura impresión y la madre de Aichi se cubrió la boca, su mirada tenía un poco de sorpresa, la emoción se veía reflejada en ambas, el peli azul abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su madre y hermana.

-¡Aichi!- su hermana se levantó y fue a abrazarlo, el acepto la muestra de afecto con algo de sorpresa pero la abrazo con cariño, -¡Que emoción, voy a ser tía!- comenzó a reír feliz, contagiando su alegría a su hermano y a su madre.

-¡Hijo, estoy tan feliz!- Shizuka se unió a sus hijos y compartieron un abrazo familiar. -¿Sabes?, tenía la ligera sospecha de que era algo como eso- confeso ella, haciendo que Aichi le mirara. –Hace un momento, vi un hermoso brillo en tus ojos y eso fue lo que me dijo que algo muy especial pasaba contigo- sujeto nuevamente su rostro con sus manos y deposito un beso en la frente del peli azul.

-Mamá…- Aichi ahora si estaba conmovido, se abrazó a su madre y comenzó a llorar bajito, con una mezcla de felicidad y emoción en su corazón.

-Oh… no Aichi, no llores- Le dijo dulcemente su madre. –Me harás llorar a mí también- le sonrió a su hijo con los ojos algo brillantes por la emoción, separándolo un poco para poder verle. –Este es un momento feliz, ¡Voy a tener un nieto!- le acaricio el rostro suavemente. –Y lo mejor de todo, es que tendrás un hijo junto a la persona que amas- dijo ahora mirando a Kai. –Ven, Toshiki-kun- le llamo suavemente.

Kai se acercó a ellos y Shizuka le extendió la mano de Aichi que tenía sujeta, la cual Kai tomó sin dudar, el peli azul le sonrió a su madre y luego se acercó a Kai, abrazándose al pecho de este. Shizuka y Emi sonrieron felices al ver lo mucho que ambos se querían.

-Siempre voy a cuidar de él, Shizuka-san- dijo Kai sin ninguna duda en sus palabras.

-Lo sé- le respondió ella mientras le sonreía de forma maternal.

-Y… ¿Cuándo es la boda?- La alegre voz de Emi se escuchó en el lugar, haciendo que Aichi y Kai se miraran con sorpresa. El peli azul se sonrojo y el otro no pudo evitar hacer notar un poco de nerviosismo.

La menor comenzó a reírse y los demás le siguieron, Kai no pudo evitar mirar lo feliz que estaba Aichi, sin duda todo había resultado mejor de lo que había creído.

Y lo que había dicho su pequeña cuñada era algo que él ya tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo.

* * *

><p>Aichi caminaba rápidamente con Kai detrás de él, caminado más despacio pero sin perder de vista a su pareja.<p>

-Apresúrate Kai-kun, ya todos deben estar ahí- le decía Aichi mirando hacia atrás mientras seguía andando.

-Mira hacia adelante- le advertía el castaño –Si te caes, te llevare cargado sin importar que la gente nos vea- dijo mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

El peli azul sonrió nervioso y regreso su mirada al frente, haciéndole caso al mayor.

Después de caminar un poco más llegaron a Card Capital donde pudieron leer en la entrada el pequeño letrero de "CERRADO", pero ambos sabían perfectamente que eso era para evitar la entrada a personas fuera de su círculo de conocidos.

Aichi ingreso al local muy emocionado y el castaño le siguió con su expresión seria de siempre.

-¡Chicos, ya estamos aquí!- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras respiraba agitadamente por su pequeña carrera.

Muchos rostros conocidos voltearon para ver a los recién llegados.

-¡Onii-san!- la alegre voz de Kamui se escuchó y fue el primero en acercarse para darle un efusivo abrazo al peli azul, poco a poco, todos los que estaban ahí se acercaron para saludarles, un ambiente de alegría lleno el lugar, estaban varios de sus conocidos, Misaki y Shin-san, obviamente. Ren, Asaka y Tetsu estaban saludando a Kai, Miwa también se acercó, reclamándole por no comunicarse con el muy seguido, mientras lloraba de manera fingida, Leon y las gemelas como siempre saludando de forma tranquila, y Naoki parecía estar muy emocionado.

Sus seres queridos más cercanos estaban ahí, hubiera querido que estuvieran todos, pero por falta de tiempo no pudo llamarlos.

-Que gusto verlos otra vez- Aichi estaba contento, pero un sentimiento extraño le invadió, haciendo que sintiera ganas de llorar otra vez, Kai se acercó rápidamente a él, colocando una mano en su espalda.

-Tranquilo- le dijo suavemente -es sólo la emoción, aún falta lo más importante, ¿recuerdas?-

Aichi asintió y se obligó a calmarse, los demás le miraron con calma. Misaki, por obvias razones, ya tenía en mente el motivo por el cual habían sido reunidos, se sentía emocionada, pero guardaba la calma para no arruinar la sorpresa a los demás.

-Bueno, siéntense todos- pidió Misaki –Parece que hay algo importante que Kai y Aichi tienen que decir- les miro sonriente.

Poco a poco los presentes tomaron asiento en las mesas que estaban ahí, habilitadas para jugar Vanguard, algunos murmurando un poco entre sí, hasta que al fin todos quedaron en silencio.

Aichi y Kai estaban delante de todos, el menor no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, siempre había sido malo para hablar frente a varias personas y ahora que se trataba de dar una noticia inesperada para todos, se sentía aún peor.

Kai se dio cuenta de los nervios de su pareja, con sólo ver como comenzaba a ponerse rojo pudo saber que el que tendría que decir todo, era él. Aclaro su garganta y Aichi le miro, con solo un segundo de mirarse se pusieron de acuerdo a como debería seguir todo.

-Bien, quiero que presten mucha atención a lo que les diré- comenzó a decir Kai, con su voz seria de siempre. –Lo que les diremos es importante, si alguien acá se atreve a decir algún comentario en broma o hace algún comentario sarcástico- miro de manera asesina a dos de sus "mejores amigos", Miwa y Ren. –Los quemare vivos- dijo lo más sincero posible.

Aichi abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego cubrir su rostro con algo de vergüenza, si hubiera sabido que Kai diría eso, hubiera superado su timidez y les hubiera hablado de forma más tranquila a sus amigos.

Miwa y Ren sonrieron, para ellos, esa era la forma en la que Kai se expresaba con gente de su confianza, sabían que lo que decía no era en serio.

-Ahora sí, hace poco pude percatarme de que algo pasaba con Aichi- se colocó detrás del mencionado y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja. –el comenzaba a pasar por ciertos síntomas que me hicieron llegar a una conclusión, la cual se encargaron de afirmarnos en el hospital- siguió diciendo.

Las chicas presentes parecían emocionadas, Kai podía ver emoción incluso en el rostro de las gemelas. Mientras que los otros… los otros al parecer no se darían cuenta hasta que les dijera con claridad lo que les habían dicho en el hospital.

-Aichi esta embarazado- dijo sin más rodeos, después de todo, ese era el motivo de la reunión, así que no pasaba nada si lo decía ya.

Los gritos femeninos no se hicieron esperar, Misaki fue la primera en abalanzarse sobre ellos y abrazarlos, mientras que las demás se daban ligeros empujones para felicitar a Aichi. Kai había sido "ligeramente" empujado a un lado y a él se acercó rápidamente Miwa.

-¡Kai, felicidades!- Miwa le palmeo la espalda repetidas veces, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa más amplia que la de costumbre. -¡No me creo que al fin lograste lanzarte sobre Aichi!-

Todos los presentes escucharon lo que dijo el rubio y un silencio sepulcral se hizo, Kai intercalo su mirada entre Miwa y un Aichi que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, aun metido en medio de las chicas que estaban hablándole.

Miwa seguía riendo, pero su risa comenzó a difuminarse al ver el aura de fuego que salía desprendida del cuerpo de Kai.

-E-Era broma… lo siento- dijo nervioso mientras se ocultaba tras Leon, quien se movía de un lado a otro para que el rubio no lo pusiera como su escudo.

-¡Aichi-kun!- La infantil voz de Ren se escuchó y como un rayo se acercó hasta Aichi. -¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo mientras tomaba las manos del peli azul. –No me creo que vayas a tener un hijo, con lo amargado que creía que era Kai, quien pensaría que sería tan apasionado- su rostro aniñado se veía feliz.

Lo dicho por el chico sólo hizo que Kai aumentara esa aura a su alrededor, Naoki se golpeó la frente con la mano, no podía creer que ambos chicos habían hecho totalmente lo contrario a lo que Kai había pedido.

-¡Voy a ser tío! ¡Ya quiero conocerte, pequeñito!- Ren se agacho un poco y para sorpresa de todos, se abrazó a la cintura de Aichi, apoyando su mejilla contra el abdomen del menor.

Tal acción cortó al instante la sensación de molestia de Kai, todos se quedaron mirando la escena y a Aichi que se había sonrojado por la cercanía de Ren, pero también sintió algo cálido en su interior.

-¡Ah! ¡Se mueve!- exclamo el peli rojo emocionado, alzando su mirada a Aichi y mirando también a Kai.

-No lo creo, Ren-san- le dijo Aichi con una sonrisa y una mirada tierna. –Aún es muy pequeño-

-¡No!, juro que lo sentí moverse- hizo un puchero y volvió a acercar su mejilla al cuerpo del peli azul.

La escena había calmado a Kai y había hecho crecer en todos un agradable sentimiento de felicidad, muy pronto Aichi y Kai tendrían un bebé, era algo muy hermoso para todos, era la mejor noticia que les podían haber dado.

-Ya Ren, párate- dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a su pareja, Miwa y los demás se acercaron con él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, yo quiero estar con mi sobrino!- siguió haciendo pucheros abrazado a Aichi.

-Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo cuando nazca, lo prometo- le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

Ren le miro sorprendido, pero al instante sonrió, Kai había cambiado tanto y el motivo de eso era Aichi, siempre le estaría agradecido al peli azul por haber puesto felicidad en la vida de su amigo. Lentamente obedeció y se separó de Aichi, levantándose y acercándose a Kai para felicitarle también.

Todos se acercaron a ellos, Misaki tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la emoción había podido con ella y ahora estaba cerca del hombro de Miwa mientras que Shin le pasaba algunos pañuelos.

-Tienen todo nuestro apoyo y nuestros mejores deseos- Leon había pasado al frente y hablaba en representación de todos. –Un hijo es muy importante y es la muestra de lo mucho que ustedes se quieren como pareja, eso nos hace felices a todos- miro a los que estaban detrás de él. –Nosotros somos como una gran familia y ese pequeño o pequeña ya es parte de nosotros también- cerro los ojos un momento –El viento traerá mucha felicidad para ustedes- finalizo con una sonrisa.

Todos aplaudieron por las palabras de Leon, Kai le agradeció con la mirada y una ligera sonrisa, a pesar de las cosas que habían dicho Miwa y Ren, fue un momento muy emotivo.

-G-Gracias, Leon-kun… todos- Aichi ya estaba llorando otra vez, haciendo que todos se le acercaran mientras le decían cosas bonitas sobre su estado y sobre su futuro bebé.

Ese día fue uno de los mejores en la vida de ambos, todo había salido muy bien con respecto a la noticia del embarazo, Kai y Aichi contaban con las personas más preciadas para ellos.

Su embarazo estaba cercano a los 3 meses, aún faltaban muchas cosas pero la más importante ya estaba hecha, Kai sabía que ahora tendrían más visitas en casa pero eso no le desagradaba, lo que más quería era que Aichi estuviera feliz.

-¿Ya saben que será?- pregunto una de las gemelas, intercalando su mirada entre ambos chicos,

-No, aún es demasiado pequeño como para…- comenzó a decir el castaño, pero fue interrumpido.

-Es niño- afirmo Aichi con seguridad haciendo que Kai le mirara con confusión.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- cuestiono el castaño con una ceja alzada y mirando a su pareja.

-Pues… es un presentimiento- le respondió feliz el menor acariciando ligeramente su abdomen.

Kai le miro, mientras que los otros volvieron a atacar con preguntas a Aichi, le pareció extraña la seguridad del peli azul al decir eso, pero… si era cierto lo que decía…

En ese momento se le vino a la cabeza el nombre perfecto para su hijo.

_Tasuku. _

* * *

><p><em>Bien, es todo por ahora, la otra semana toca actualizar Aprendiendo a amar, así que ya saben n_n espero les haya gustado este capitulo y ya creo q a partir del otro cap comenzare a complicar la vida de Toshiki-kun xD.<em>

_Gracias por leer_

_Besitos chiquitos a todos, Bye-desu n_n/_


End file.
